The One with Olivia’s Thumb
by Rain711
Summary: Meant to be a short drabble – one shot. Does not follow any timeline.This is the story how Olivia sprained her thumb…


**Summary:**

Meant to be a short drabble – one shot. Does not follow any timeline.

This is the story how Olivia sprained her thumb…

**Disclaimer:**

Characters belong to whomever that has the rights to Law & Order: Special Victims Unit.

Contains slash element. If reading it offends you or it is illegal for you to read it, please do not do so as I will not be responsible for any misunderstanding or mishap that might occur.

**Started**: Thursday, November 17, 2005 20:47:20

**Finished**: Thursday, November 17, 2005 23:32:32

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
The One with Olivia's Thumb  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elliot arrived at the precinct to find his partner already behind her desk, a case file laid spread on her lap as she read through it. He frowned at the sight. Not because it was a rare sight to see the brown haired detective early at work, it was way too often.

"You're up early…"

Olivia looked up and smiled to her partner. "Morning, Elliot…" she said. "Had a good weekend?"

"It was pretty good…" Elliot said as he draped his coat behind his chair. "What about yours…?"

"It was okay…" was the only answer the other detective volunteered.

Elliot watched as she turned to the next page and reached out for her coffee mug. To his surprise, she flinched in pain in the process of lifting up the said mug. She cursed lightly under her breath as she started to massage the base of her thumb.

"You okay?"  
"Yeah…" Olivia responded. "Just a sprained thumb…"  
"Sprained thumb…?" Elliot's frown deepened. "What did you do…?"

"Who did what?"

The detective turned to find their colleagues walking in. Munch was carrying a box of jelly donuts which he dropped at the side of the coffee machine. Fin strolled over to Olivia's desk.

"Olivia sprained her thumb…" Elliot said.  
"How did that happen…?" Fin asked. "You tried to knock down a door with your fingers…?"  
"No… I just…"

"Morning detectives…"

All four detectives turned to find Captain Cragen walking in with Counselor Alex Cabot.  
"What's going on?" Alex asked. "Hot case…?"  
"We're just talking about Olivia's thumb..." Munch said.  
Alex raised her eyebrows. "What's wrong with your thumb…?" she asked.  
"She sprained it…" Fin added.

"Would you guys let me explain…?" Olivia said, exasperated. "I was moving some stuff into the store room last weekend…" she said. "One of the boxes gave away and I dropped it… I don't know… maybe I pulled a muscle or something… No big deal…"

Four pair of eyes looked at her, skeptically.

"Is your other fingers okay?" Alex asked suddenly.  
"Yeah…" Olivia answered tentatively. "Why…?"  
"… 'Cause you gonna need them to type the ROF on the McGregor case…" Alex said as she turned to leave. "Make sure it's on my table ASAP, detective…"

Alex looked up from her notepad upon the sharp knock on her door. She motioned for the figure outside the door to come in. Her amused smile was greeted by a relieved one.

"So, they finally let you go…?" Alex asked.  
Olivia snorted as she closed the door behind her. "Munch even tried to make me write a sworn statement…"  
"If only they knew…" Alex laughed.  
"How was I to know that the 'Upside-down-blossoming-lotus position' requires an amazingly impossible amount of flexibility and balance…!" Olivia pouted. "It looked simple enough in the book…"  
Alex got up from behind her desk and walked up to the short haired detective. As she rests her hips against the edge of the table, she reached out, hooked her index finger around Olivia's belt and pulled her nearer.  
Olivia did not resist the gesture. She settled comfortably against the length of the tall blonde prosecutor. She however was still pouting.  
"You're the one who wanted to try all the positions in the Kama Sutra…" Alex said as she tucked a lock of runaway hair behind Olivia's ear. "That was only position number 5…"  
"Actually…" Olivia started to smile. "There is this 15th position that I'm dying to try…" she said cheekily.  
"Hmm…" Alex purred. "Does it involve more fingers…?"  
Olivia chuckled. "Actually, no…"  
This time it was Alex who pouted. "No fingers…?"  
"Only tongue…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
THE END  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Note:  
Truth is, I was the one who sprained my thumb the other day (reasons best remains unknown) and while was waiting for my bus ride home after work, this fic popped in my head.

I have never written an SVU – O/A before, so I hope I did it justice.

That's all folks.  
Thank you for tuning in.  
Later days!


End file.
